


Hooking the Big One

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: High School Au. Aubrey and her gang eat at Beca's Restaurant where she works late one evening. Beca tries to hide her identify, but it soon comes clear who she really is. Will her dream girl finally recognize her and step up for a date? What will happen when Beca finally gets what shes dreamed of, but suddenly realizes the risk may not be worth he reward? (includes sexual abuse.)





	1. Walking the Plank

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but I decided to add on to it simply because I wasn't satisfied quite yet.

“Hey Becs, you going to the game basketball tonight?” Jesse asked from across the lunch table.

 

The number 1 Barden High Eagles played the number 3 Wilson High Skyhawks tonight. It would be the biggest matchup so far this season in the state. So, school spirit was at an all-time high.

 

“I wouldn’t be caught dead at a basketball game here,” Beca replied.

 

“Come on Beca, it’ll be fun.” Benji added as he joined the table.

 

“Sorry guys, I just hate sports. Besides, I gotta work tonight. Hey Jessica, what time are you going in tonight?” Beca asked.

 

“They have me scheduled for 5 and I think you at 5:30,” noted Jessica.

 

“I hate working on Friday nights, its either going to be swamped or dead.” Beca said.

 

“Are you still working at that pirate store?” Jesse asked.

 

“It’s a seafood restaurant doofus.” Jessica added.

 

“If you guys hate it, just take off tonight and come to the game. Benji said. “Beca, Aubrey will be there in her cheer outfit.”

 

Beca raised up and looked across the cafeteria at Aubrey’s table. They are the preps of the school. You had Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, Mina, Pieter, Tom, Andy, and Drake. It’s only fitting that the four most popular cheerleaders are sitting with their boy toys from the basketball team.

 

“Yeah, but I still have to work nerds.”

 

Jesse shrugged, “We tried Benji, let’s go talk to Bumper and the guy’s.”

 

“Beca stop staring,” Jessica said observing Beca.

 

“I’m not staring.”

 

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you just ask Aubrey out Beca?”

 

“Jess, are you insane? Why would I set myself up for a fail?”

 

“Beca come on now, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad.”

 

“So, what are you suggesting? For me to get up and walk over to the lion’s den and say what? Hi, I’m Beca, the little gay Alt girl that you have no clue exist but I’m here to ask you out? Yeah that’s social suicide.”

 

“Well I see you’ve thought about it,” Jessica added with a laugh.

 

“Sure, lots of times. But what goes on in my head needs to stay there. Girls like us don’t belong in the same building with girl’s like that.”

 

“Beca I’ve known you forever, why are you selling yourself so short?”

 

“I don’t know Jess, it’s just I’ve never thought about being with anyone but Aubrey. Ever since freshman year, she’s been my fantasy. But look at her, and look at me. We don’t go together. Besides, she has Andy, the superstar basketball player. Rich boy, Mr. All-American. What do I have?”

 

“You have your music. You have me as your best friend. Most importantly you have yourself. Just keep your head up and confidence high, it’ll work out.”

 

The bell to return to class had rung, “I’ll see you tonight Beca.”

 

“Later Jess.”

…

 

Luckily, so far, the night was dead for the girls. They had the occasional family or two, but most of the evening was filled with older couples. It was around 8:30, time for the first cut.

 

“Beca, Jessica, I’m cutting Amy and Ashley. You two will close tonight. I’m heading in myself, good evening,” Eric the manager said as he locked his office and left.

 

When Eric was out of ear shot the girls expressed themselves,

 

“Why do we always get stuck last?” Jessica asked.

 

“I know. 3 weeks in a row we must close on a Friday night. Look at this place, it’s dead.” Beca huffed.

 

“I guess we can roll some silverware on the clock, at least it’ll be done for tomorrow. Not like we are busy and Eric isn’t here to cry about it. Besides, we are so busy,” Jessica motioned towards the dining area which was serving only 2 family’s.

 

“I guess. Ugh, 10:30 cannot get here fast enough.”

 

“That’s the spirit Beca!”

 

The girl’s finished their task when the door opened, and a crowd of chatter and yelling stepped through,

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me Jess,” Beca said aggravated. “It’s 9:35!”

 

“Well shoot, I guess we can split it. It’ll be faster and less work. I’ll get the table ready, you go and greet them Becs.”

 

Beca walked toward the mass of people and upon closer examination, she was at a loss for words. It was Aubrey and her crowd of jocks.

_Please, I hope they don’t recognize me, this is embarrassing_ , Beca thought.

 

Aubrey stood front and center with her beautiful smile,

 

“Hello there.”

 

“He…hello and…welcome to…welcome to Davy Jones’ Locker.” _Smooth Beca real smooth._ “How many?” Beca asked.

 

Aubrey quickly recounted, “15.”

 

For some reason, Aubrey’s extra perkiness put a smile and a blush on the small brunette’s face. It didn’t go unnoticed by any of the group members and especially not to Aubrey who blushed herself.

 

“Right, Right this way.”

 

Beca and Jessica gave their guest plenty of time to get situated before going back over,

 

“Holy shit Beca! It’s Aubrey and her crew!”

 

“Why of all the places to eat, they pick this run-down seafood restaurant at 9:35 at night?”

 

“I don’t know Beca. But look at it this way, they are all loaded, so they may leave a good tip.”

 

The girls hurried back over to get the drink orders, Beca took one side of the table and Jessica the other,

 

“Hi everyone, my name is…” Beca decided to lie, thanking god that she lost her nametag earlier. “My name is Madison. What can I get you to drink?”

 

She wrote down the orders and quickly returned to the table,

 

“Here we are everyone. Has everyone decided what they want?”

 

Beca tried to concentrate on the order’s, but she was also trying to tune into everyone’s conversation, especially Aubrey’s.

 

“Ok, I think I can handle it, let me know if you need anything else.”

…

 

“Waitress is kind of cute, don’t ya think Bree?” Chloe whispered.

 

“She is very cute. But I swear I know that girl from somewhere. Both actually.”

 

Stacie piped in, hearing only the latter half of the conversation, “The eye patches make it hard to tell.”

 

“You think they go to school with us?” Chloe asked.

 

“Totes.” Mina confirmed.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

Mina smirked at Aubrey, “They left their Senior Class Rings on.”

 

“I wonder who they are?” Aubrey drifted off trying to think.

 

Beca and Jessica returned sometime later and served the food,

 

“Everything look ok?” Asked the girls.

 

Naturally there had to be one smartass of the bunch,

 

“My fish is burnt, I can’t eat this garbage. Take it back Jack Sparrow.”

 

The smartass was non-other than Andy, Aubrey’s man candy.

 

Beca swallowed her pride and simply gathered the food,

 

“Our apologizes, we will have it corrected.”

 

“Hurry up too, I’m starving.”

 

It was moment’s like this when Aubrey really despised Andy. He was a prick who deserved to have his ass kicked, but she just sat quietly, allowing him to show off. She was clearly uncomfortable and annoyed,

 

“Bree, it’s ok. Don’t let him get to you.” Chloe whispered.

 

“I can’t stand him sometimes. I swear he is so repulsive.”

 

“Then why are you even with him?” Mina asked.

 

Stacie interrupted, “Money. Their parents basically forced them together. Its more of a business dealing than romance.”

 

Aubrey just simply nodded in agreement.

 

The girls tried to eat quietly. Trying to tune out the wild antics from the rest of the table.

 

Beca quickly returned with Andy’s food,

“Here you are sir, sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

“Better be free.” Andy mumbled out loud enough for the restaurant to hear.

 

Aubrey had enough, she slammed her fork down and jumped from her seat,

“Shut up and eat your food! Miss, I’m awfully sorry for his behavior.”

 

Andy glared an embarrassed, pissed off face at Aubrey.

 

“It’s ok, I understand, mistakes happen. Now if anyone need’s something, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

Andy was steaming over Aubrey’s behavior, so he decided to inadvertently “trip” Beca, sending her crashing down into the floor. The boy’s got a huge laugh out of this, but it pissed Aubrey off so bad,

 

“Are you alright sweetie? I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

 

Beca was clearly hurt. Not so much physically, but mentally. It was embarrassing enough to fall in public, but in front of the most popular kids stunk.

 

“I’m alright, just need to watch my step from now on.” Beca had no idea she was tripped up which made it funnier to Andy.

 

“Hey Madison, do you think I could eat over there in the corner? I need to get away from them.” Aubrey asked.

 

Beca flashed a smile that the blonde was really starting to like,

“Of course, no problem ma’am.”

 

Aubrey got up and went to sit by herself. She was soon joined by her girls, Mina, Stacie, and Chloe.

 

“What’s wrong Chick? Stacie asked.

 

Aubrey was sulking, “I can’t be with him anymore, I just can’t bear the pain.”

 

Chloe grabbed her friends hand, “Bree, if he doesn’t make you happy, leave him.”

 

Beca and Jessica listened from around the corner at the girl’s conversation.

 

“If he thinks I’m going to prom with him after that stunt he pulled, he’s wrong.” Aubrey stated.

 

“Beca did you hear that!?” Jessica whispered.

 

“Yeah, sounds like her and Andy are in trouble. Now pipe down blondie or they’ll hear us.”

 

“Are you going to break up with him?” Mina asked.

 

“Damn right I am. I’ve never in my life met such an asshole,” Aubrey barked.

 

“What about prom?” Stacie gasped.

 

“I guess I’m not going Stace.”

 

“Bree, prom is a few months away, I’m sure you will get asked instantly. Guys will be lining up for you.” Stacie cheered.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to go with a guy!” Aubrey snapped.

 

She had only come out to Chloe. Aubrey was still trying to discover her feelings for women, but it was clear now, that she indeed liked women.

 

Her friends sat in silence, not sure if they heard Aubrey correctly,

“Bree?” Stacie said in shock.

 

“Aubrey? Are you?” Mina asked.

 

“That’s right, I’m gay.” Aubrey was going all in with the rest of the girls. “I want to go with a girl.”

 

Chloe smiled at her friend for finally coming out. Aubrey felt a great deal of relief lifted off her chest.

 

“Beca! Here’s your chance. You know she likes girls now, and it sounds like she is single.” Hummed Jessica.

 

“I heard I heard, but I’m not doing it now, I need to go check on the table.”

…

 

“Hey Andy, what’s going on with Aubrey? She seems upset.” Tom asked concerned.

 

“Who the hell knows, she’s a sensitive bitch anyways.” Andy added.

 

Beca waited at the table patiently. After hearing Andy’s comments, it nearly sent her over the top.

 

“What do you want now?” Andy asked as Beca was handing out the bill’s.

 

“I’m just here to give you your bill sir, pay whenever you guys are ready.”

 

Aubrey and her friends returned to the table.

 

“Well I’m not paying for mine or that crybabies either. She didn’t eat at my table so I’m not paying.” Andy demanded.

 

Jessica had collected the other tickets and hurried off leaving Beca to deal with this problem alone.

 

“Well sir, I can’t give you a free meal.” Beca said nicely.

 

“Yes, you will or else. And she can pay for her own,” pointing at Aubrey who was visibly embarrassed. “She’s just a parasite anyways, she can pay for her own meal on occasion.” Andy threw his arms up in frustration and accidently hit and knocked Beca down.

 

“What the fuck dude chill out!” Beca yelled.

 

Everyone was quiet, even Andy, he truly felt bad for his actions but is was too late. He even knocked her hat off and eye patch revealing her identity.

 

Aubrey raced over once again to pick the girl up,

 

“Are you ok? That was a nasty fall…Beca? Beca Mitchell right? I didn’t know you worked here?”

 

Beca was clearly ashamed to show her face so she just kept her eyes on the floor. Aubrey could tell she was embarrassed, which she found highly attractive. She pulled Beca’s head up to face hers,

 

“Well I’m glad you’re ok. Don’t worry I’ll pay for our dinner.” Aubrey slid out her credit card and Beca went to go ring up the meal.

 

“Beca oh my god are you ok?” Jessica asked.

 

“Yeah, I swear I’m getting him back though.”

 

“Is he going to pay for his meal or do I need to call Carl out here to talk to him?”

 

Carl was the cook, and he had the most authority since the manager left.

 

“No, Aubrey offered to pay.” Beca said as she finalized the transaction.

 

“Beca wait! Write your number down on the receipt, she’ll like that.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Duh, she’s totally into you. Now hurry up so we can clean up and go home.”

 

Beca ran back to the table and handed Aubrey her card and receipt with the smile Aubrey adored,

 

“Thanks for coming guys, please come back and drive safe.”

 

Aubrey smiled and gathered her purse,

 

“I guess I’ll see you Monday in 3rd period Beca?”

 

It made Beca’s heart warm knowing that Aubrey knew who she was and paid enough attention to know they shared a class together.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Beca smiled back.

 

Aubrey walked out and joined her girls,

“Ready to go?”

 

“Bree, you look happy for a girl who has been through hell tonight.” Mina said.

 

“She has a crush on the waitress Mina.” Stacie said.

 

“I do not.”

 

“You totally do Bree! You’re blushing!!”

 

“Quiet Chloe!”

 

“Ok so what if I do? It’s not like we would ever work out.” Aubrey said displeased.

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it” Stacie said.

 

“I’m sure she was just being nice, it’s her job to try to satisfy the customer.” Aubrey stated as they piled into her car.

 

“I’m sure she would like to satisfy you alright” Stacie snickered.

 

“Ok, check your receipt.” Chloe asked.

 

“What? Why?” Aubrey questioned.

 

“If she likes you, she would of wrote her number down for you duh.”

 

Sure enough there it was, Beca Mitchell’s number. Aubrey squealed in delight which caught her friends by surprise.

 

“AWE! Aubrey is in love with the little alt girl from school!” Mina yelled.

 

“What do I do now?”

 

“Call her tomorrow doofus, maybe she wants to hangout!” Stacie said from the backseat.

 

Aubrey sighed, “Alright I’ll call her tomorrow.”

 

 …

 

Jessica had come over to Beca’s house the next day to work on a science project. With Beca being Beca, she was paranoid about if Aubrey had found her number.

 

“Chill out Beca, I’m sure she saw it.” Jessica said reassuringly.

 

“Well Jess, that means she isn’t interested or else she would have called.”

 

“BECA calm down it’ll be ok, you heard Aubrey last night, this is your chance.”

 

“But Jess, she was upset. People tend to go overboard and say things they don’t mean.” Beca said.

 

“Whatever you think Bec, now get over here and help me.”

 

Sometime had passed when Beca’s phone went off. She didn’t recognize the number, so she hesitantly answered,

“Hello?”

 

“Beca, Hi! This Is Aubrey Posen.”

 

Beca dropped the phone, “Oh my god it’s her Jess!”

 

“Well dummy, talk to her!” Jessica said with a thrill.

 

Beca scrambled to pick up the phone, creating nothing but distortion on Aubrey’s end,

“Beca? Beca are you there?”

 

“Aubrey! I’m so sorry, I... I dropped my phone.”

 

“Still a bit clumsy, are we?” Aubrey teased.

 

“Hey, I can’t help that I get distracted by a goddess like you.” Beca stopped and rethought the words that she just uttered, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

“Oh, but I think you did. And don’t worry that was a sweet thing for you to say.”

 

The girls talked for a few hours on the phone about themselves, school, hobbies and their future. Both girls were surprised to know they’d be attending the same college. Beca was also interested to know that Aubrey has noticed her before and knows who she is.

 

“Well duh I know you. We’ve had a class together each year since Freshmen year. Your also in my 3rd period calculus class and we have choir together.” Aubrey said.

 

“Wow, I just never thought someone like you would notice someone like me?” Beca said.

 

“Why wouldn’t I notice? Just because my family is wealthy and I’m fortunate enough to be considered “Cool”, it doesn’t mean I haven’t found you intriguing over the last few years.”

 

That made Beca so happy, Aubrey is interested in her and it sounds like she has for some time. Beca had to scoop up Aubrey while she was on the rebound,

 

“Hey Bree? Would you like to hangout with me tonight? I was planning on going to the Winter Carnival with Jessica, but she cancelled on me and I was hoping you would like to.”

 

Aubrey looked around at the guest in her room, Chloe, Mina, and Stacie all nodded in approval,

 

“I’d love to Beca. Can I pick you up around, 7?”

 

“Yes, you may, and not a minute later” Beca stuck her tongue out although she knew Aubrey couldn’t see it.

 

“Ok it’s a date then. See you at 7,” and Aubrey hung up the phone and fell back on her bed smiling.


	2. I'm Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date and new friends. Beca is a sap and crazy ex-boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little nervous posting these next two chapters. I took this one-shot for a complete 180 with the abuse angle. I figured it was the only way I could get the Mitchsen ending I wanted. As always please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

The girl’s date went wonderful. Beca showed up at Aubrey’s home right on time and took her out to a movie. Beca thought it was a bit cliché, but she thought it would be a nice step in the right direction on getting to know Aubrey. Aubrey adored the idea of a movie. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d been to the movies with a date who just wanted to be with her and not in her pants. It was relaxing and romantic to the blonde. If Beca would be treating her this wonderful, she knew she had to ask before Beca dropped her off.

 

“Beca?”

 

 

“Yes Bree?”

 

Aubrey clammed up, she technically never asked the other person to date her, especially a female,

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

 

Beca was taken back by Aubrey statement. It was clearly moving way too fast she thought, but a relationship with Aubrey would be everything she’s always dreamed of,

“I don’t know Bree. What happened to you and Andy?” Beca clearly knew, she was just fishing for justification before she said yes to Aubrey.

 

“Well after what he did to you last night, I dumped him. I’m so sick of his smartass mouth and antics. He never really cared about ‘me’. All he wanted was a trophy and the sex. Well I’m tired of what he wants, its time I get what I want.”

 

“What do you want Aubrey?”

 

“I want you Beca! I’ve wanted you for so long. Remember when we first met in Orientation, Freshmen year?”

 

Beca thought back, of course she remembered, how could she not,

 

“Yea I remember. Andy and his goons put super glue in my chair. And if I recall I ripped the whole ass out of my jeans trying to get up, exposing my not so badass panties.” She may have said it with a little bit of bitterness.

 

Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry Beca, but it was funny. But if you recall, who chased you down into the bathroom and lended you their extra sweatpants?”

 

Beca huffed, and smiled, “You did.”

 

“I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you?”

 

“You did! The Great Aubrey Posen.”

 

“Oh Beca, you’re too much.”

 

“Alright nerd it’s time to go, may I walk you to the door?”

 

“How chivalrous of you, and yes you may.”

 

Beca walked Aubrey to the door up the never-ending sidewalk. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Aubrey snatch her hand so that they walked hand in hand. Aubrey said it was for comfort, she feared the dark, but Beca smirked and teased, “you poor thing.”

 

“Well miss Aubrey, here we are. You’re safe and sound thanks to me.”

 

“My hero” Aubrey teased.

 

“Well you know, I don’t just risk my safety for just anyone.”

 

“Oh? So that makes me special I guess?”

 

“I guess you could say that” Beca smiled.

 

Aubrey inched closer to the brunette, lips mere inches apart, “I did say that.” Then Aubrey began to molest the other woman’s lips. She needed to finally let loose on the girl that has plagued her dreams for years.

 

They finally pulled apart, Beca had to catch her breath for a second before asking,

 

“What was that for?”

 

Aubrey smirked and leaned in closer, “My little hero needed an award. And if you play nice, there will be plenty more rewards to be dealt.”

 

Before Beca could ask what the other rewards consisted of, the porch light came on and Aubrey and Beca quickly said they’re goodbyes,

 

“Text me tomorrow? Oh, and Beca, thanks for tonight, I really had a blast.”

 

“Beca just smiled and headed for her car thinking about the new relationship she was in with the Great Aubrey Posen. She pulled her phone out and dialed her best friend Jessica to update her.

 

“Hello? A groggy voice spoke.

 

“Jess, it’s me Beca!”

 

“I know who you are. But why are you calling me at….1:30 in the morning?”

 

“I’ve got huge news so wake up I’m coming over.”

 

“But Beca!” Jessica heard the line go blank. “Damnit Mitchell.”

 

…

 

Monday rolled around again, every high school students favorite day. Beca arrived in third period and received a shock, Aubrey had elected to sit by her today,

“Mind if I sit here Beca?”

 

“Be my guest” the brunette said with a smile.

 

It really blew Aubrey away on how smart Beca clearly was. From what she could tell, Beca never really paid much attention in class. She never answered any questions, nor did she ask any. So, it puzzled the blonde when their previous test was handed back out. She received at 95%, while Beca got a 100.

 

“How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You never participate in class and from what I’ve noticed, you never even talk.” Aubrey asked.

 

Beca smiled, knowing Aubrey paid that close attention to her meant a lot,

“Well I’ll let you in on a secret Bree. I’m a genius.”

 

“Oh whatever. Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

The girls parted ways after class, Aubrey to English and Beca to Physics. They briefly talked about their relationship at school and they both agreed that they would keep it on the down low for a while, just until they were comfortable. But it didn’t stop Aubrey from joining Beca’s table at lunch,

 

“Head’s up Beca,” Jessica said nodding her head towards Aubrey who was slowly approaching the table.

 

“Hey Bree!” Beca said with a smile.

 

“Do you think I could join you two today?” Aubrey asked timidly.

 

“Well of course you can, that is if you don’t mind sitting with all of us nerds,” Jessica added motioning to the 6 other empty seats.

 

“Yeah Bree, this is where the cool kids sit.” Beca said sarcastically.

 

Apparently, Aubrey’s bold move didn’t go unnoticed. Being the literal queen of the school, by her sitting with two unpopular kids, she made Jessica and Beca the new hot topic in school.

 

“Have you guys seen Aubrey?” Chloe asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, she’s over there with Beca,” Mina said pointing at the girl in question.

 

Chloe smiled, seeing Aubrey and Beca together was so adorable. But on the other end of the table, it wasn’t going over so easy,

 

“Can you believe she dumped me? ME! Andy McCallister! I gave that bitch everything and she just kicks me to the curb?”

 

“Just forget it man, she’s a moron,” Drake added.

 

“There are plenty of women in this school who are waiting to suck you up,” Pieter added.

 

“Oh yea? Like who” Andy added.

 

“How about Tarah Thompson from the Soccer team? She was the runner up for Homecoming queen.” Drake added.

 

“Bro, I’ve been hitting that on and off for the last few weeks.” Andy said wiping his mouth off.

 

“No shit? Did Aubrey know?”

 

“Hell no, it’s better that way. I was getting a two for one special.” Andy grinned. By the way, where is that slut? I haven’t seen her since she dumped me.”

 

“She’s over there, sitting with that lesbian looking chick.” Tom added sliding in next to Chloe and Andy.

 

“What the fuck? Why would she be sitting over there? That girl is pathetic.”

 

“You know what Andy, you’re pathetic! I’m so sick of listening to your stupid ass mouth.” Chloe huffed and got up to join Aubrey,

 

“Chlo? Where you are going babe?” Tom said grabbing Chloe arm.

 

Chloe jerked herself free and stomped towards Beca, Jessica, and Aubrey’s table. She was also surprised to see Mina and Stacie joining her,

 

“May we sit with you guys? We are sick of Andy.” Chloe asked.

 

“Please, we have plenty of room,” Beca said.

 

“Way to go asshole, our girls left us to because of you!” Tom was yelling down the table at Andy.

 

“Oh shut up. You guy’s did it to. Besides, if that little dyke bitch thinks she’s going to run off with my girl, she’s got some bad shit coming.”

 

Back at the newly established all girls table, everyone seemed to be liking the other girl’s company. Everyone was surprise to know that despite the other girl’s financial status, or social status, they all enjoyed the same stuff and were all practically like sisters.

 

“Hey Becs?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Yes Bree?”

 

“Would you…like maybe wanna come to the basketball game Friday night to watch me cheer?”

 

Normally Beca would have to work Fridays. But after her meeting with the boss last night, she and Jessica would be getting every other Friday off, starting with this one. So, with her new found free time, she gladly accepted,

 

“Sure Bree, I would like that.”

 

“Do you think maybe after that we could go out to that new ice cream shop downtown and get some banana splits too?”

 

“Oh Bree, look at you. Your romantic sappiness is coming out.” Beca teased. “But sure, I would love too.”

 

…

 

“Thought you hated sports Becs?” Jessie asked

 

“I do” Beca said.

 

“Then why are you here watching the game?” He retorted.

 

“She’s here to see her girl Aubrey, Jessie.” Jessica added to clarify.

 

“Oh, Beca’s got a girlfriend! How cute!” Benji added taking his seat.

 

“I hate all of you.” Beca huffed.

 

Beca told herself she would never go to a sporting event at this school, but here she was. She was doing it because Aubrey had asked, and that was why she was here, to watch her girlfriend cheer. She wouldn’t dare drag herself into the gaudy student section, so she sat perfectly content with the regulars.

 

Beca never really paid attention to the game, nor did she care, her and Aubrey were to busy making cute faces with each other. But she could tell the crowd was getting hostile, so she checked into the game and sure enough, Barden was getting beat. More like a blowout you would say. What made it even sweeter was that Andy had just fouled out. He was barely able to get going during the game causing his team to suffer.

 

“What the hell man? You were shit out there.” Tom asked getting a breather on the bench.

 

“That dyke is here, and she is totally making eyes with Aubrey.” Andy said.

 

“Who the hell cares! You two broke up. You are getting distracted to easy dude, let it go.” Tom left Andy contemplating while he re-entered the game.

 

Game over for Barden, this loss ended their so far perfect season. But Aubrey wasn’t too upset Beca noticed after the game while they shared a banana split,

 

“You aren’t mad that we lost Bree?”

 

“Why would I? It’s just a game, sure it stings a bit because of our pride, but we will be fine. Besides, Andy sucked ass out there.”

 

Beca tensed up at the name, she clearly had history with the jock and Aubrey noticed,

 

“You ok babe?”

 

“Yeah, I guess, I just can’t stand Andy.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I can understand, you always seem to be the test dummy on his jokes.” Aubrey added with a frown.

 

Beca sighed, “Yeah. I would call it bullying or harassment, but what am I to do? They would never punish the star athlete. So, I am forced to take it.”

 

“Why you though? Out of all the people to pick on, he picked you.”

 

“Well if you also recall from Freshmen orientation, I couldn’t stop staring at you, so I guess he figured he would punish me to keep me away from you. That and I’m so small, I’m an easy target.”

 

“Poor you. Well listen, as long as you got me, he won’t dare touch you or else I will kick his ass.” Aubrey smirked.

 

“Confident much?” Beca said with a mouthful of sweetness.

 

“Becs, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s not proper.”

 

“Yes Bree.”

 

...

Beca could really use Aubrey and her ass kicking skills right now. As she was leaving for work the next evening, she was flung to the ground from behind. Beca was rolled over to face her attacker, it was Andy. She quickly tried to scurry through her purse to pull out her pepper spray, but Andy kicked it out of her hand and had his foot laid across Beca’s throat,

 

“Listen bitch, you are going to stay away from Aubrey or else you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.”

 

All Beca could muster through her mashed windpipe was a weak, “Fuck you.”

 

Andy seemed to take joy in that answer. He begun to kick and hit Beca in the Back, Stomach, and Ribs. When Beca’s cries for mercy ended he leaned down, jerked her head up to his by her hair and said,

 

“Now, if you don’t do like I said, you’ll get more each time. Oh, and don’t go run your stupid mouth to the authorities or anyone, that’ll make it worse. Don’t fuck with a McCallister.” When he was done he threw Beca’s head down to the pavement and walked off.

 

Beca laid there for around an hour. Since she was the last to leave work, no one was there to help her. She eventually mustered the energy to crawl into her car. She made it home eventually. She had 4 missed calls from Aubrey, but she was too afraid to talk to her. Luckily her father wasn’t home, so she took a shower and managed to clean some of her cuts and wrapped her torso up. Luckily Andy didn’t break anything, however he easily could have.


	3. Emotional Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca is too damn proud to lay down for what she loves her abuse gets worse.

Life for Beca wasn’t going to get any easier, she eventually had to talk to Aubrey who had recently left 4 voicemails. So, as she laid up in bed the next day she listened to them first,

 

“Hey Beca, its me Aubrey. Just wanted to check on you, you were supposed to text me when you got off. Just please call me when you can.”

 

“Hey Becs, its me again. Um, just wondering where you are, still haven’t heard from you, I’m starting to panic.”

 

“Beca this isn’t funny! If you don’t call me back, we are through!”

 

“Hey Beca, its Aubrey again. Please act like I didn’t say that, I really miss you and am worried sick about you. So please call me so that I know you are ok.”

 

Beca laughed at the last voicemail, Aubrey had a cute sense of humor. The laugh didn’t last too long though because her bruised ribs started killing her again. Beca took her next round of pain meds and took a nap. It was finally time to put Aubrey’s worrying to rest, so she picked her phone up and dialed the blonde’s number,

 

“Aubrey Posen speaking,”

 

“Cut the formal greeting crap nerd, it’s me Beca.”

 

“Beca! Where have you been? I’ve left so many voicemails and texts. You had me worried sick! Are you ok?”

 

“I was swamped last night, we were short-handed. I had to close well past usual time and I guess I was just wore out.”

 

“Well you don’t sound so good. Are you sick?”

 

“Maybe just a little, but I’ll be ok. I’m just gonna lay in bed all day.”

 

“Do you want me to come snuggle with you?”

 

That was very tempting Beca thought but she decided against it, “No no, I wouldn’t want to get you sick Bree.”

 

“Well, ok. But will you at least text me?”

 

“You know I will,” Beca smiled, “I’ll text you in a bit, just gonna finish my nap.

 

…

 

School was School, boring. Andy didn’t seem to bother Beca to much in public, but he was clearly planning something. Beca clearly defied his request, she wasn’t about to leave Aubrey because some douchebag said she had to. But she would feel the effects Friday after work again.

 

Beca had to close again, Jessica had called in sick, so naturally she was short-handed and had to stay last to close. Beca tried to slip out the back door this time, hopefully to avoid Andy, wherever he was lurking. It didn’t work. He caught the girl by the time she got to her car and slammed her head against the door.

 

From that point on Beca was virtually useless to fight, Andy had begun the assault on her. Crying or pleading wouldn’t help, but she didn’t stop her begs for mercy. He didn’t bother to hide his blows, instead opting for her face and head.

 

“Well you stupid cunt, if you won’t listen to me. Then I guess I’ll fuck you up so bad Aubrey will be scared to look at you and come back to me.”

 

The punches were never ending, Beca was sure that her nose was broken, and her right eye had begun to swell shut. Then as quickly as the assault started it was over. Beca was left laid up against her car, blood dripping from her chin and supporting broken facial features, she had no clue on what to do, or how to explain this.

 

She eventually made it to the hospital. Her jaw begun to swell and turn yellow, it was dislocated. Her nose was indeed broke, and she had to have her lip stitched back up. Her right eye was swole shut, this was clearly going to be a very painful couple of weeks. The doctors got her all fixed up and they called her father to check on her.

 

He stayed with her until she was cleared to leave, she couldn’t explain what happened due to her lack of speech from her deformed jaw, but she knew she had to explain this eventually.

 

Beca elected to miss the next couple weeks of school, she wouldn’t dare show her face in public, so a tutor would come by and help her stay caught up in classes. It was clearly hurting Aubrey not being able to see or talk to her girlfriend, bad rumors had started floating around and it had the blonde tore up. But she figured Beca would come to her when she could.

 

That moment came one month later, she was clearly feeling better. Beca had texted Aubrey about hanging out that evening. Aubrey replied and agreed, Beca would be spending the evening at Aubrey’s watching a movie and eating takeout.

 

Aubrey snatched her little bundle of joy up and held her as if her life depended on it that night,

 

“I’ve missed you so much babe.”

 

“Easy babe” Beca said hissing in pain. “Very sore.”

 

Aubrey wanted to cry, she had to know what happened to Beca.

 

“Babe? Wanna talk about it?”

 

She decided to tell her the story she told her dad,

 

“I just got into an altercation at work, no biggie.” (wasn’t a total lie)

 

“BECA, you were hospitalized, that is a big deal.”

 

“I’m over it now Bree its ok, I got another couple of days off, but I’ll be ok.”

 

Aubrey looked hurt, but shrugged it off, she was clearly just content on holding Beca all night, doing her part in making Beca feel loved.

 

Little did Beca know, Andy had been circling the block several times that evening waiting for her like a shark. He watched Beca go into Aubrey’s home and tonight he was gonna put a stop to all this once and for all.

 

He casually followed Beca home that night, luckily for him, her father wasn’t home. He parked around the corner and ran up and jumped Beca before she could get the door shut to the house. He startled Beca, shoving her to the floor and then locked the door behind him,

 

“You just don’t seem to understand, do you? Well if physical abuse won’t stop you, I’ve got something that will.”

 

Andy pulled his belt off and undone his pants, Beca had scurried off into the other room. Andy had caught her and wrapped his belt around her neck and drug her into the living room by the throat, choking out any screams she could muster.

 

“Now, I’m going to give you a taste of what Aubrey has been getting all this time until you fucked that up.” He ripped her clothes off and forcefully entered the woman and was enjoying himself watching Beca squirm and scream. He was on a power trip. Beca on the other hand had never felt so violated and helpless, her kicking and squirming was no match for Andy. His 6’7, 235-pound frame anchored Beca easily to the floor.

 

Being raped was not how Beca imagined her first time going. To be frank, she really wanted to die. It was awful, the pain was immense, and the bleeding never stopped. No matter how much she screamed in fear and pain, Andy just got that much rougher with her. At least the asshole had the decency to pull out while he finished and finally left Beca laying in shock and denial.

 

She laid there for several hours curled into a ball. Not bothering to move out of her own vomit, she stayed put, moving around hurt way too much.

 

It was morning time before she decided it was safe to move. So, she got a shower and creeped into her room, she had become so paranoid she was checking around every corner to make sure it was safe and proceeded to crawl in bed.

 

The sexual assaults kept coming from Andy, weather it be at school or at Beca’s work. The latest being drug in the alley and being forced against a dumpster while he went to work.

 

“I’ll see you soon” Is all he would say while he left the girl in an emotional mess.

 

Beca was different, everyone could see it. Her grades dropped dramatically. She couldn’t sleep due to the nightmares. She was always on edge and so skittish. She kept quiet, and when she did talk, she kept it simple and never made eye contact.

 

Aubrey had enough, she had to find out what was freaking Beca out. So, after school she chased her down before she could get into her car. She placed her hands on her shoulders and shook her to get her attention.

 

Beca screamed and dropped to the ground shaking in fear, hands covering her face and body curled into a ball,

 

“Please! Please stop hurting me! I swear I won’t go near her anymore, just please stop! Hot tears were flowing down her face and Aubrey’s heart broke. She had no idea on what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter but this should be the blunt of the abuse chapters. Moving onto the recovery chapters and Andy's downfall.


	4. Smart Girlfriend's Always Find Out

“Beca?” Aubrey said with a shaky hand reaching towards Beca.

“Don’t touch me! Please!” Beca whined.

 

Aubrey let Beca lay in her tears while she tried to figure out what to do. Beca was clearly unstable and she wanted to help. So, she reached down one last time to comfort her girlfriend,

 

“Beca sweetie? It’s me Aubrey. Remember me?”

 

Beca finally peeked through her hands to see the woman,

“Aubrey?” She asked puzzled.

 

“Yes, Beca it’s just me.” This seemed to get Beca calmed down, only until Beca realized Andy was watching,

“Please! Go away, he’s watching!” Beca cried.

 

Chloe heard the cries across the parking lot and ran over to see Aubrey who was a mess and then Beca laying down in a ball shaking in shock,

“What did you do to her Bree!?”

 

“Me?!” I came to see why she was always flaking out on me and she just lost it. I have no idea what to do, she’s crying and screaming, and I’m just suppose to leave her here alone?” I don’t know what to do.” Aubrey said running her hands through her hair.

 

“Damn. Here, have one, it’ll help calm your nerves.” Chloe said handing Aubrey a cigarette. The blonde didn’t hesitate, she would try anything right now.

“Damn Bree, is she ok? Is she asleep?” Chloe asked concerned.

Aubrey flipped, she wasn’t about to let her girl die on her while she smoked a cigarette,

 

“She’s breathing. Should we take her to the hospital?”

 

“Yeah. Whatever she’s hiding, hopefully we can find out about it at the hospital.”

 

They carefully placed Beca into the car and drove to the hospital. Chloe ran ahead and got a wheelchair and Aubrey wheeled her up to the front desk.

 

“How can we help you?” The desk lady asked.

“Yeah I’m concerned about my girlfriend here. The past couple of weeks she’s been coming home beat up and she’s become very distant. She would hardly speak, eat or do anything. This afternoon she flipped out on me, she’s become skittish and paranoid. She finally cried herself to sleep and I am just worried there is something wrong.” Aubrey said in a vast ramble.

 

The woman looked worried which scared Aubrey more,

“Ok ma’am if you will fill out these forms, we will get her checked out. It is possible that she is suffering from physical and sexual abuse.

 

“You mean like rape?” Chloe asked in shock.

 

“Yes ma’am. We will know for sure after we run test, but first we need her awake.”

 

Beca was placed in her room and finally started to wake up,

“Where am I?”

 

The older women stood outside and entered after hearing Beca speak,

 

“Hey sleepy head, sorry you’re in the hospital.” Chloe replied.

 

Aubrey stepped out around Chloe to hug Beca, but Beca surged away and shook her head. Aubrey started to cry, why was Beca being like this.

“Beca it’s me Aubrey. Your girlfriend, what’s wrong?”

 

Beca never budged, she wanted to flee and get as far away from the blonde as possible. Flashbacks of Andy assaulting her started to fill her mind and she flipped out again. Aubrey fell to the floor and cried. The doctor had come in by this time and eventually got Beca to calm down,

 

“Miss Mitchell, you’re ok, you’re in the hospital. I’m your doctor, Dr. Marlow. I need you to calm down, so we can run some test ok?”

 

“What kind of test?” Beca sniffled.

 

“Well its evident by your chart that you have been in a few recent fights. Bruised ribs, broken nose, dislocated jaw, cuts, bruises all in the past month. I do need to ask a question, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Ok” Beca replied.

 

“We know about the physical abuse. Have you been assaulted in any sexual way as well?”

 

Beca’s eyes started to swell, one lonely tear escaped, and she mustered the energy to reply “Yes.”

 

“Do you know who did this to you?”

 

Beca didn’t say a word. She was not ready to deal with the truth.

 

“Very well, we are going to run a rape kit on you to see if we can find any evidence of your attacker.”

 

Chloe drug Aubrey out into the hallway so the test could be done,

“What kind of girlfriend am I Chlo? Why couldn’t I see it? She must be so scared.”

 

“Aubrey Posen! You’re the best girlfriend ever, why would you say that.”

 

“She doesn’t want anything to do with me! She keeps screaming that I need to leave or else he will see…. Wait what?”

 

“Bree what are you talking about?”

 

“Today at the car, Beca flipped out and fell down. She yelled out, “Please don’t hurt me, I swear I’ll leave her alone.” What does that mean?”

 

“It sounds to me that whoever is attacking her knows you really well and doesn’t want Beca around you.”

 

“Yeah but who would want…” Aubrey paused and started shaking in anger.

 

“Bree? You’re scaring me.” Chloe said concerned.

 

“Andy.” Aubrey stated.

 

“Andy? How could you possibly know it was Andy?”

 

“Think about it Chloe! The restaurant? How he acted around her. All the bullshit he has put her through over the years. It was all because Beca liked me. And I guess when I dumped him for her, he finally snapped.”

 

“Oh my god we need to do something!”

 

Aubrey ran into the room and stopped the doctor from starting the test. A police officer was in the room now and stopped Aubrey,

“Miss, you must step outside while we conduct this test.

 

“There is no need! I know who raped Beca! And she does too! She’s just afraid to admit it!” Aubrey yelled.

 

The officer looked to Beca,

“Is this true ma’am? You can save us a lot of time and tell us. It’ll give us a head start on looking for the perp.”

 

“Beca laid still a moment longer, looking for the strength to say the name.

“It was Andy McCallister.”

 

“Ok ma’am, I’ll need to ask a few questions and file a report. Then we will look for the young man.”

 

Aubrey stepped back outside and sat down with Chloe.

 

“Did she come clean?” Was it Andy?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yes, she confirmed it. She’s answering questions right now.”

 

Half an hour passed, and the girls were allowed back in the room. Beca was still skittish, but eventually warmed back up to Aubrey. Another hour had passed before Beca would speak,

“Bree?”

 

“Yes sweetie?” Aubrey said rushing to her side.

 

“When can I go home?”

 

Aubrey giggled, “I think they want to keep you overnight. You are extremely dehydrated.”

 

Beca huffed, “Ok. Where did Chloe go?”

 

“Stacie swung by and she went with her to get us all food.”

 

“Food?”

 

“Yes Beca. Food, something you haven’t been eating.”

 

Aubrey frowned, she didn’t mean to hurt Beca like that,

“Beca I’m sorry, I’m just concerned for you is all.”

 

“It’s ok really. I’m starving to death actually.”

 

“I talked to your dad” Aubrey said unexpectedly.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I told him what happened.”

 

“And?”

 

“He said he would be here, but he and Sheila are getting on a plane to Vegas.”

 

“Psh, figures. It’s funny, every time he leaves, I get attacked.”

 

Aubrey’s gut fell through her ass, she had no idea what the woman had to suffer through,

“Well babe, you’re staying with me, where you’ll be safe.”

 

“I’ve heard that before.” Beca said unamused.

 

“What?”

 

“You promised me! You promised if Andy ever threatened to hurt me, you would be there to kick his ass. I cried and cried praying you would show up any second to help but it only made it worse because you weren’t there!” Beca snapped.

 

“Beca.” Aubrey stopped to find a suitable answer, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea this was happening and it’s not like you ever told me.”

 

“How could I? I was scared to be around you. He told me to stay away and I didn’t. I couldn’t.”

 

“Why couldn’t you?”

 

“Because I love you Aubrey!”

 

Aubrey smiled and grabbed Beca’s hand, “I love you too.”

 

Stacie and Chloe came marching in with food, panic stricken.

 

“What’s wrong Red?” Beca asked.

 

“We overheard the cop downstairs on his phone, Andy is missing.”

 

Beca tensed up, “No! No! He knows! He’s coming for me!”

 

“Beca! Babe, calm down, I’m here and I’m not leaving you, now please eat. If he wants you, he will have to get through me…”


	5. He Gone

“Alright Beca, here we are. Home sweet home.” Aubrey said.

 

Beca made her way straight for the blonde’s bed. She snuggled up in Aubrey’s spot and yawned waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

 

“Beca that’s my side.” Aubrey said placing a hand on her hip.

 

Beca slid deeper under the cover and nuzzled deeper into Aubrey’s pillow letting out the cutest whimper Aubrey ever heard.

 

“Ok. I guess you can sleep there.”

 

Beca reached out for Aubrey, letting the other woman know she wanted to be held. So Aubrey changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed holding Beca.

 

A knock came from Aubrey’s door and her parents had entered,

“Hey Aubrey, we are heading out…oh hello Beca. Didn’t know you were here.” Aubrey’s mother said.

 

“Yeah I invited her to stay with us for a few nights since her parents were out of town.” Aubrey replied.

 

“Well ok. Glad to have you here Beca. Bree, we will be back soon.” She said and closed the door.

 

“She doesn’t like me.” Beca declared.

 

“What?” Aubrey asked in shock.

 

“Did you hear how she changed her tone when she saw me?”

 

“Oh Beca you’re imagining things.”

 

“I know what I heard Bree.”

 

“Well even if she didn’t like you, its tough shit for her. I’m not letting you go love.” Aubrey declared and snuggled into Beca even tighter.

 

Aubrey stroked Beca’s hair for a long time until she fell asleep. She laid there herself just watching Beca sleep. An hour or so passed and Aubrey had to pee. She untangled herself and went to the bathroom accidently waking Beca along the way.

 

“Babe where are you going?” She moaned.

 

“Sorry Becs. I have to pee.”

 

“Oh. Do you have any popcorn? I wanna watch a movie.” Beca asked through the bathroom door.

 

“You? A movie?” Aubrey laughed.

 

“Yeah. I wanna snuggle with you on the couch and watch Wedding Crashers.”

 

Aubrey didn’t want to question Beca’s random movie choice, so she agreed and told Beca where to find the popcorn and that she’d be down in a few minutes.

 

Beca went downstairs and found the popcorn and placed it in the microwave. All was going well until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Hands much to big to be Aubrey’s. It didn’t take long for Beca to figure out it was Andy.

 

“Hello love. I’ve missed you.” He said sadistically.

 

Beca began to breakdown and cry. Andy had her pinned to the floor once again, hand covering her mouth. He had entered Beca, but she wasn’t going to take it this time. She clamped down on his hand, drawing blood. He yelled out in pain and Beca frantically screamed for Aubrey only to be silence for good by a stiff blow to the head. 

 

Aubrey heard Beca’s cries for help. She dialed 911 and told them her emergency and hung up. She ran down stairs to see Andy fucking Beca’s unconscious body.

 

“Stop right there you sick bastard! And leave her alone!”

 

Andy stopped when he heard that familiar voice. He pulled out of Beca and chased a scared Aubrey around the kitchen. Aubrey tripped and was jerked up to face Andy.

 

“I missed you even more.” He growled.

 

“Get your hands off me you asshole!” Aubrey screamed kicking Andy in the testicles. He went down, and Aubrey went to check on Beca, only to have Andy strangle her with his belt. He drug her away using the belt and pulled her pants down and entered her.

 

Aubrey finally understood Beca’s pain and suffering. Being fucked against your will was scary and disheartening. She was so helpless, and Andy kept pounding away, using Aubrey as if she was just some piece of meat.

 

Beca had slowly regained consciousness and looked up to see Aubrey on her hand’s and knees getting abused. Andy held the belt in one hand. It was tied around her neck and he was tugging on it so that her head was pulled back and choking her. His other hand was smacking her ass and tugging her hair.

 

Aubrey glanced over to meet Beca’s saddened eyes. Beca’s heart broke watching on as Aubrey was being abused. She seen a look in her eyes that no one should ever have to see, fear. Beca couldn’t watch this anymore, she mustered up all the strength she could and began attacking Andy, knocking him off Aubrey. She jumped on his back and began choking him until he was blue and then some.

 

Aubrey scampered away into the darkest spot she could find and cried. Beca on the other hand was going ballistic. She was biting, choking and hitting everywhere she could. Andy threw Beca down trying to regain his compuse, Beca ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. Andy staggered in blindly and Beca popped in on the head knocking him out.

 

It wasn’t long after, the cops barged in a took Andy into custody.

 

“Are you alright miss? He won’t be bothering you anymore I promise.” The officer said assuring Beca.

 

“Yea I’ll be alright. I just need to find Aubrey.”

 

“Aubrey?” The man asked.

 

“Yes. My girlfriend. He began to rape me and knocked me unconscious. Aubrey came to help me and when I woke he was raping her. I attacked him, and she fled.

 

“Oh my. I’m so sorry. Then we will need to find her to ask some questions.” He added.

 

Aubrey’s parents were called, and they came rushing home, “Is everyone alright?” Mr. Posen asked.

 

“Beca? Are you alright? Where is Aubrey?” Mrs. Posen asked.

 

“Yes, I am fine. I don’t know where she is.” Beca explained the story to Aubrey’s parents who suddenly became angry at Andy but pushed it aside and hugged Beca.

 

Beca went upstairs to find Aubrey. She stopped when she heard silent sobs from under the staircase, so she went back down and opened the door exposing Aubrey who quickly scampered further back into the little room. 

 

“I found her!” Beca yelled. “Bree baby? It’s me Beca.”

 

Aubrey stopped shaking long enough to see Beca. “Beca?”

 

Beca smiled and extended her hand, “Yes babe its me. We’re safe now. He’s gone for good.”

 

Aubrey reluctantly agreed to come out. But when she did, she was pulled into an embrace like no other. Beca latched on and never let go. The officer had to pry her off Aubrey, so he could ask questions.

 

Later that night the girls were in bed. Beca kept a close eye on Aubrey and kept her pulled in tight. Giving the blonde all the assurance she needed.

 

“Beca. I’m so sorry you had to experience that. That was the most awful thing that has ever happened to me.” Aubrey spoke out beginning to cry. But Beca was right there wiping her tears away.

 

“I know, but its over with now. I got you now and I won’t let that ever happen again.”

 

“How are you so ok with just happened?” Aubrey asked sniffling.

 

“Because the asshole is gone and now I can love you without interruption. I know it won’t be easy but at least we can work on building this the right way.” Beca said kissing Aubrey’s temple.

 

“Beca?” Aubrey asked quietly.

 

“Yes love?”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Beca grinned and pulled Aubrey up and kissed her again. “I love you too babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did and please look for some of my other stuff to be coming out soon. Thanks again.


End file.
